Hirutism
by CampionSayn
Summary: Speculation and looking over things, like body parts, are natural things most children experience in growing up. Sometimes, it's quite a surprise; whether it's welcome is something else. Slash lemon.


Title: Hirutism  
>Summary: Speculation and looking over things, like body parts, are natural things most children experience in growing up. Sometimes, it's quite a surprise; whether it's welcome is something else. Slash lemon.<br>Warnings: Oh, I am writing slash with religious elements attached, describing male genitalia and form to great extent and playing in ways not often used in this fandom, i.e. using the brothers when they are rather young. Moses is no more than fourteen with Rameses only three years his elder.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no money and I wish not to be sued; very much so.<br>Dedication: To DarkAngel for referring me to various other stories for this fandom and not shutting up about giving something for nothing. I am grateful despite being massively pissed off that the inspiration for this came from reading a medical textbook and it lead to young men making "Zoom Zoom". How horrible…

* * *

><p><em>-:-<br>Hirutism: The excessive growth of hair, most often in places that do not usually grow it, esp. the female face, the eyelids, etc._

* * *

><p>There are differences between them that Moses can see, but Rameses ignores simply as a quirk or just a way that is his brother. Moses cannot ignore it, not really, but that is only because his mind always wanders and, as of late, it has been wandering and wondering at and in-between the two of them. He cannot stop noting and tallying their mass differences. Some make Moses pay more attention to Rameses than a brother should, but he cannot help himself and Rameses doesn't seem to mind the inquiries; the vain creature.<p>

Every morning, when Moses wakes up in his own room across the hall from Rameses—his own room smelling of sea salt from some of the gifts father and mother had brought after visiting other regions and governments, so vastly different from the his brother's room smells of the spices and herbs at the bazaar that make the younger brother's mouth water—he slithers out of his silk bedding as the sunlight slithers into the room and is just as quiet. He always tip-toes to his brother's room and pads onto the bed on hands and knees, dark eyes surveying his brother who is always half awake and half asleep at that time of the morning.

He did so just five minutes ago and has been carefully looking over and contrasting his brother's left arm, to his own. Rameses has much more muscle and flexibility in his entire limb than Moses, but unlike the elder prince, Moses has little hairs growing out of the skin above his wrist and below his elbow.

Dropping the appendage carefully, Rameses still snored like a hippo under the water. The younger prince then very carefully moved the covers from the larger boy's beginning of his ankles and up to his knees. With great flexibility, but not so much that it were rather unusual—he did climb all about the palace roof and such like one of the monkeys in the tapestries Pharaoh had brought back from a trip—Moses rotated his right leg so the pad of his foot touched the elder's. Moses counted two inches all around in difference to his brother, as well as almost invisible hairs along his own leg that felt like spider legs as opposed to the sand silky feeling of Rameses' skin when Moses brushed his hand up and down the length of it.

Rameses groaned under his breath at the touch and both his legs spread outwards in a 'V' formation causing Moses to grin, cheeky, as Rameses grabbed one of his pillows and brought it over his face.

Unknowingly, Rameses had caused the sheet to rise further and up to the lining of his belly, settling on his naval and revealing, rather unsightly and out of the blue, the fact that he was (once again) sleeping without any clothing. Moses had stopped being surprised by this, but this time he was met with a rather odd and out of place sight.

"Huh…" was all that came from the younger brother's mouth as he rested fully and low on his elbows, with his rump in the air to give him better sights on his brother's…newness. Moses actually looked a little like one of the curious kittens that occupied the palace when they were about to pounce on something.

Rameses' penis was standing up in the air, more solid than it had ever looked—similar to a full water carrier—with veins prominent and well outlined. It was all red and looked almost painful (and why shouldn't it be, with the way Rameses was groaning under the pillow now), with some type of clear fluid leaking from the tip.

With no shame and no hesitation, Moses untied the shift he was wearing and threw it to the side of the bed. His own nudity was revealed in the pale morning light, a pleasant wind touching his newly exposed skin causing goosebumps.

He took a more comfortable position, legs tucked on either side of him and cupped a hand under his own member, other hand branching out and tilting Rameses' own toward him; he didn't seem to notice the way Rameses tensed up (the tips of his toes curling and his breathing seemed to diminish under his pillow, one hand clinging on the bed sheets) as he catalogued the differences between them.

Rameses didn't have the wispy dark hair that Moses had leading from his own naval down to his pelvic bone; Moses checked this by rubbing the tips of his fingers in a circle about Rameses' manhood and down to his testicles, checking very carefully for hair. Moses didn't notice how hard Rameses breathed in from under his pillow, but he _did_notice the little sparks he felt under his skin from examining himself by pressing the pad of his thumb to the end of his now hardening self, and the way there was more fluid building when he did the same thing to Rameses.

The elder prince ground out loud and clear under the pillow at the feel and Moses nearly flinched out of his skin when Rameses became very much awake and tossed the pillow off of the bed. Moses let go of both himself and Rameses when Rameses was looking right at him and raised himself up by his arms and elbows.

"Moses…what are you doing?" Rameses asked, eyes a bit fogged over and focusing simultaneously on Moses' own eyes and then his hardening length.

The young prince fidgeted, hands going to his lap to hide his growing—and now a little bit painful—erection from his brother; trying to figure out how to explain this without getting in trouble.

"I…I w-was just looking to see if…"

"If?" Rameses coaxed, his own hands not at all bothering to hide himself as he continued to secrete fluid that Moses absently realized couldn't be urine or his brother would at least appear uncomfortable.

Cheeks aflame, Moses finally answered after a moment, "I just wanted to see if you had hair…down there…like I do. But you don't, I guess."

Rameses smiled, "Did you notice anything else?"

"…Anything else?" Moses echoed, curious and apparently not paying enough attention to see that his older brother's hand was sliding across the sheets toward Moses' now straining and equally red member.

"Well, you come in here almost every morning and check out the differences between us," Rameses continued, not even blinking when his hand made contact with the red appendage and Moses took in a deep breath of air to hide an exclamation probably, "Did you happen to notice how when you touch yourself here," he pressed his thumb against the head of the piece, "there are little sparks under your skin that make your blood rush?"

Moses gulped down and hissed a little when Rameses brought his other hand to cup Moses' sac, fingers sliding further to prod at his opening, "Y-Yeah."

"Did you know," Rameses pushed on, absently pulling Moses onto his lap, without letting go of the also now weeping appendage of the younger man as Moses made a bit of a mewling noise when he was sitting parallel with his elder brother's own appendage, "That if another person touches you there just long enough, it feels like the greatest thing ever?"

Moses hitched a high note as Rameses rested his head atop his own and tugged not too hard, not too soft on the red stalk in his hand.

The words tumbled out of his mouth before Moses could think on them, but he didn't think he would regret it—after all, their ancestral Pharaohs had affairs with their own sisters or cousins and it had resulted in many births. They couldn't even produce anything as a result of this, so now harm, no foul.

"S-Show me…"

Rameses complied readily, rocking them both (without penetrating Moses) and tugging on Moses with kindness to make sure he climaxed first. Rocking, rocking, Rameses was a little surprised, but far from displeased, when Moses wrapped his own hand around the older boy and tried to mimic what Rameses was doing to him. After a few minutes, sweat coming from both of them, Rameses took the other prince's ear in his mouth and bit, at the same time pressing his hips hard into Moses, and squeezed hard on the appendage in his palm.

Moses let out a silent scream and then almost went unconscious in the aftermath of something unbelievable that ricocheted through his insides and then poured out of his member in a small white splash that decorated the bed sheets like droplets of milk.

Rameses moved them both backwards and brought up the (unstained) bed sheets to cover the both of them. Moses was unconscious and dozing into dreamland immediately, leaving Rameses wanting to finish but unwilling to wake up the small prince to get his turn. He did, however, fondly run his fingers from Moses' naval to his pelvic bone, tracing the dark hair there.

Damn, that felt nice…Why didn't he have hair there?


End file.
